pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Incineroar
/ |dex number = #727}} Incineroar is the Heel Pokémon. It is a Fire and Dark type Pokémon. It is evolves from Torracat and is the final evolved form of Litten. Biology Incineroar is a bipedal, feline Pokémon with a muscular build. It has a short snout with a small red nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclerae, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extend from its cheeks, and much of its face is also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head are black. A thin red stripe runs the vertically along its head to its snout, where it splits into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso is gray with several black stripes and seems to resemble a wrestler tank-top; the front and back both have a single vertical stripe up the center, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around Incineroar's waist is a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembles a championship wrestling belt. In the front center is a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail are all red with black stripes forming bands around them. The arms have three stripes, spiky tufts of black fur over the shoulders, and large five-fingered hands with white claws and a single light red pad on the palm. Its legs have only two stripes and simple three-toed paws, and the tail has one stripe and a tuft of spiky black fur around the tip. Similar Heroes * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Prince Aidan (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Messy Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Ben Gates (Disney's National Treasure series) * Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) * Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) * Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) * Joe Kingman (Disney's The Game Plan) * Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Appearances Pokémon Tales * Steve's Incineroar evolved from Torracat in ''Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style''.'' ** It appeared again in [[Crisis in the Dream World!|''Crisis in the Dream World!]]'' and [[Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle|''Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle]]. Moves * Darkest Lariat * Bulk Up * Throat Chop * Scratch * Growl * Ember * Lick * Leer * Fire Fang * Roar * Bite * Swagger * Fury Swipes * Thrash * Flamethrower * Scary Face * Flare Blitz * Outrage * Cross Chop Category:Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon Category:Black Pokemon Category:Alola Starter Category:Alola Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Final Evolutions Category:Final Evolution Category:Cat Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon